Cycle
by Gun d'ange
Summary: "Destan, A l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, je ne suis plus." Ou les derniers volutes de sagesse qu'Ellana transmet à son fils. Huit poèmes, huit récits, incursions initiatiques en Gwendalavir.
1. Prologue

**Description :** Recueil très court, sans prétention mêlant prose et (un peu) poésie Marchombre

 **Nombre de chapitres** **:** Huit est le chiffre chrétien de l'infini et de l'amour, j'ai donc imaginé huit petites aventures mettant Ellana ou son entourage en scène, qu'elle lègue à Destan pour qu'à son tour celui-ci se mettre en route, perpétue le Cycle (d'où le titre)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en avant !

* * *

 **oOo**

Prologue

 **L'héritage**

 **oOo**

 _Ellana Caldin est morte._

Ces mots avaient déjà été prononcés jadis, en des temps et lieux qui avaient presque été occultés de l'Histoire commune tant l'Âge qui avait suivi la destruction de la Cité des Mercenaires du Chaos avait été heureux. Il n'avait plus qu'été questions de rires, de chants, de festins et d'aventures. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, la vie avait semblé une fête ininterrompue.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, soufflait une petite voix à son oreille.

Destan eut le sentiment fugace qu'un chuchoteur se trouvait peut-être dans cette pièce. Il la scruta, la fouilla minutieusement mais il ne trouva rien. Avant de mourir, sa mère avait bien évidemment pris toutes ses précautions sa chambre avait été vidée de son contenu superflu, et aucun objet personnel n'était resté.

Elle avait effacé toutes les traces de leur vie dans cette chaumière. Le vide n'en était que plus douloureux, mais pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant : il ne serait ainsi pas tenté de s'accrocher aux souvenirs, il pourrait aller de l'avant.

Aller de l'avant…il contempla son reflet dans le miroir de la grande armoire qui demeurait en place. Il y vit un jeune homme de presque vingt-six ans, élancé, aux longs cheveux de jais et aux yeux aciers emplit de détermination. On disait autour de lui que si le tempérament des Til'Illan était celui qui dominait sa personnalité, ses traits étaient beaucoup plus empreints d'une grâce que lui avait léguée sa mère.

 _Ellana Caldin est morte._

Sa vie avait été exemplaire, à bien des égards. Pas d'un point de vue moral, entendons-nous pour avoir longuement écouté les récits d'Aoro et de Sayanel, il savait que sa mère avait aussi était un être faillible. Elle avait tué par soif de vengeance, par colère. Par amour déçu, cet amour dont Sayannel ne prononçait plus le nom que d'un souffle fragile du bout de ses lèvres encore amères du sel de la trahison.

Mais elle était demeurée libre, et en ça il désirait suivre son exemple.

De plus, il était sûr d'une chose : elle avait vécu sans regret. Elle constituait son phare, sa lumière dans l'obscurité elle était la lueur qui lui permettait de se naviguer dans les eaux troubles, brumeuses de sa vie. Sans elle, il perdait pied, se sentait submergé au point de penser à la noyade, jeune garçon qui avait pourtant promis d'être un excellent marin.

Il avait toujours été beaucoup plus proche d'Ellana que d'Edwin le lien qu'il partageait avec son père était tout aussi fort, et le départ de l'être qui leur était à tous deux le plus cher au monde ne faisait que renforcer sa piété filiale. Mais c'était Ellana qui l'avait élevé, Ellana qui avait voyagé avec lui aux confins de l'Empire alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant l'initiant aux couleurs de la vie, à la délicatesse de la lumière, à la complexité ouvragée de ses sentiments.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à voyager. Il avait vu la grandeur aérienne des Plaines du Souffle, tâté les murailles craquelantes des Frontières de Glace, s'était recueilli dans le silence infini de la Cité d'Al-Pol, avait observé les étoiles depuis les plus hautes tours d'Al-Jeit…

Mais rien n'avait jamais égalé à ses yeux la splendeur marine de l'Océan l'ivresse de cette étendue teintée de lumière sur lequel on ne trouve ni abri, ni horizon.

 _La liberté._

Après avoir suivi une formation que d'aucun qualifierais de classique pour un guerrier, il avait effectué ses premiers voyages en bateau. Sur de petites rivières, d'abord. Et puis, le Pollimage, réfractant à l'infini les lumières joyeuses des villes alentours, découvrant à l'occasion une Dame glissant avec grâce et nonchalance entre ses eaux cristallines. Les plaines du Souffle furent une autre source d'émerveillement, avec cette technologie tout à fait particulière. Destan n'oublierait jamais : la fraîcheur du vent lui ébouriffant les cheveux, s'engouffrant dans les plis de sa tunique, la pureté des froides goulées d'oxygène des hauteurs des grandes plaines.

Mais sa Voie, il l'avait trouvé lors d'une expédition dangereuse – et dont il n'était d'ailleurs par sorti tout à fait indemne- mais révélatrice dans les mers du Sud. La vie de pirate, pillant et terrorisant les marchands innocents, le rebutait.

En revanche la vie d'aventurier des mers…Les cartes maritimes après l'Île du Destin, sont désespérément vierges : personnes ne s'est jamais aventuré par-delà, pour examiner si ce que les légendes affirment sur les sept mers sont vraies.

Il trépignait. Sa vie ne se passerait pas ailleurs que sur ces eaux, dont il rêvait de pouvoir percer tous les secrets.

Une ambition qui faisait grimacer son père, le sage mais redoutable Frontalier, à qui on avait consacré tant de pages dans le Grand Livre des Légendes. Destan savait que ses pas le mènerait, à un moment où à un autre de sa vie, à accepter son héritage et à prendre à son tour, la fonction qu'occupait Edwin en tant que Seigneur des Marches du Nord.

Seulement, voilà. Il n'était pas prêt. Avant ça, il voulait faire mille choses, tant d'ailleurs que ses ambitions se confondaient dans sa tête, lui paraissaient tour à tour à portée de main, et puis le jour d'après semblaient impossibles. Il faisait des projets d'immense échelle, et les abandonnait presqu'aussitôt, découragé, écrasé par le poids de cette jeune vie qui était la sienne et qui pourtant lui échappait considérablement.

Perdu. C'était le mot. Il ne connaissait aucun fil rouge à sa vie, et le doute le rongeait constamment depuis des mois.

Il fallait faire un choix.

Tracer un itinéraire de vie.

Suivre sa Voie, sans chercher à imiter celle d'un autre.

Mais comment faire ? La perte de sa mère était aussi douloureuse qu'une blessure physique, et plus que tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné.

Seul, alors que son existence arrivait à la croisée des chemins.

Comment faire ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

Il en était là, de ses interrogations, arpentant nerveusement la pièce, à la fois angoissé et excédé par son propre comportement : il n'était pas sensé se comporter comme un enfant. Après tout…

Le poids de sa parenté lui pesa soudainement. Ce n'est pas facile, d'être le fils de deux Êtres aussi exceptionnels. Pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit à l'échec mais toujours le devoir d'être à la hauteur. Et s'il les décevait ? S'il manquait à ses obligations envers ses parents ?

Amertume. Atterré, il se força à rester immobile, et plaqua ses paumes fraîches contre ses yeux.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte d'un détail…dérangeant.

Ses sens, affutés par des années d'entraînement, lui indiquaient un léger déséquilibre en dessous de lui. La lame de parquet était plus basse à un endroit qu'à un autre, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Immédiatement, il sauta sur ses pieds et se penchant avec souplesse pour effleurer des doigts l'endroit objet de ses suspicions.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Cela relevait, encore une fois, du détail, mais cela sautait aux yeux pour un fils de Marchombre comme lui. Il passa ses ongles dans le fin interstice qui séparait la latte de sa voisine, et délicatement, entreprit de la décoller.

Il la souleva sans rencontrer la moindre résistance le bois se plia à sa demande si j'ose dire, sans plainte.

Au-dessous, il découvrit un petit trou, sorte de trappe aménagée, très propre, et dont le fond était couvert seulement par un fin drap noir en lin. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Destan entreprit de glisser sa main dans l'espace désormais béant : elle était trop grande. Il se résolut, et entreprit de détacher sans les abîmer les planches de bois autour, afin de pouvoir créer un vide assez grand pour qu'il puisse atteindre cet étrange objet.

Quand il put enfin s'en saisir, il sursauta de surprise : le contact était dur, le drap ne servait que d'emballage à quelque chose de bien plus gros en dessous ! Il s'empressa de le dégager, clignant vivement des yeux sous l'effet de la poussière qui émanait de sous terre, et se rassit sur le matelas afin d'examiner de plus près sa trouvaille.

Avec mille précautions, il déballa l'objet : c'était un livre et pas n'importe lequel semblait-il. D'excellente facture, l'ouvrage était en cuir ouvragé d'un bleu brillant, doré sur tranche et incrusté aux quatre coins de la page de couverture de cristaux améthyste. Il n'y avait pas de titre mais deux initiales enlacées étaient gravées en lettre d'argent tout en bas : « _EC_ ».

Son cœur battit avec force.

Légèrement tremblant, beaucoup plus solennel, il se risqua à faire tourner quelques pages elles semblaient manuscrites. Ce faisant, quelques morceaux de parchemins pliés s'échappèrent du grimoire. Sifflant entre ses dents contre sa propre maladresse, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir abîmé ce qui se présentait d'office comme un recueil précieux, il rattrapa les feuilles avant qu'elles n'eussent le temps de toucher terre, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une épaisse, cachetée, et apparemment ancienne enveloppe.

Une enveloppe…qui portait une mention intéressante :

 _« Destan Caldin-T'Ill Illan »_

Donc une mention qui le concernait.

De plus en plus ébahit, il entreprit de desceller ce courrier inattendu, submergé par l'émotion car il devinait déjà qui était le correspondant mystérieux qui lui léguait ces quelques mots :

 _« Destan,_

 _A l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, je ne suis plus._

 _Je ne peux déjà m'empêcher d'interrompre mon écriture, afin de rire de l'éclat insolite de ces quelques mots ! J'ai l'impression d'être Bjorn, ou Salim, si prompts à tomber dans la grandiloquence théâtrale, le dramatisme exacerbé !_

 _(Il serait de bon ton de répéter ces quelques mots en leur présence, à un moment où tu voudras passer une soirée divertissante : ils ne manqueront pas d'inspirer nos chers trublions.)_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à te féliciter. Le fait que tu aies pu mettre la main sur ce livre prouve que tes sens sont affutés, et ta curiosité toujours en éveil : ce sont des qualités importantes, et j'espère que tu pourras les cultiver tout au long de ta vie, comme moi avant toi._

 _Ma propre mère est morte quand je n'étais qu'une enfant. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de me laisser un quelconque héritage éducationnel, dont du reste je doute fort que j'aurais été en mesure de suivre. Néanmoins, les quelques éclats de sagesse que j'ai tiré de notre séparation m'ont guidés toute ma vie : c'est ainsi que pendant plus de cinquante ans, poète et savant ont débattus en moi, avec moi._

 _Je m'étais promise de t'offrir ce que je n'ai pas eu. Comprend, je n'en veux pas à mes parents : ont-ils eu le choix ? Leur sacrifice m'a sauvée et m'a permis de suivre ma propre histoire, de tracer ma propre Voie. Cependant, je crois que si nous avions eu l'occasion de vivre ensemble plus longtemps, d'autres enseignements m'auraient été transmis._

 _Un auteur de l'autre monde a écrit_ « L'expérience, c'est le nom que chacun donne à ses erreurs _». C'est précisément ce que tu trouveras dans ces pages : des histoires significatives, rencontres, apprentissages qui m'ont instruites sur la vie avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité que n'importe quel Traité savant de la bibliothèque impériale (Ces lignes, je ne crois pas qu'il soit opportun de les répéter à Ewilan : elle inventerait un dessin de retour à la vie pour m'invoquer et pouvoir me contredire dessus!)._

 _De plus, te donner des conseils serait revenu d'une certaine manière, à une tentative de ma part d'orienter ton choix de vie. En mettant en scène certaines leçons que j'ai pu constater, je m'assure que tu sauras avoir suffisamment de recul et de maturité pour en tirer tes propres conclusions et en faire une interprétation qui t'es propre. Moi qui ai toujours été réfractaire à une quelconque autorité, j'aurais été bien peinée d'infliger à mon fils unique cette tyrannie, cette pression extérieure que j'ai toujours fuit chez les autres._

 _Pourquoi te les faire parvenir sous forme écrite ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas fait un des récits dont je t'ai tant abreuvé ton enfance durant ?_

 _Mon fils, dans la vie, comme dans la mort, je demeure Marchombre. Et les Marchombre savent qu'écrire, fixer dans le temps certaines émotions, leur confère paradoxalement un caractère intemporel et universel, non inquiété par le poids de l'âge._

 _Ton héritage, n'est précédé d'aucun testament._

 _Puisses-tu longtemps arpenter ta Voie_

 _Je t'aime ici, maintenant, là-bas, demain._

 _Toujours._

 _A toi,_

 _Ellana Caldin »_

Et la leçon commença…

 _Aller de l'avant,  
Comprendre son avenir,  
Retour en arrière._

 **oOo**


	2. Première leçon

Première leçon

 **Contemplation**

oOo

* * *

Ellana jura.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se faisait renverser par un coursier d'Al-Jeit, et sa patience commençait sérieusement à s'éroder.

Elle se releva néanmoins, avec autant de rapidité et de souplesse qu'elle put. Passant sa main à son flanc, elle examina l'ourlet de la veste de cuir qui la ceignait étroitement et lui faisait l'impression d'une seconde peau (ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs à peu près). Elle y découvrit un minuscule, presque invisible (à moins d'y regarder de très, très, près) détail qui augmenta son degré de contrariété d'un cran : un accroc.

Un imperceptible et insignifiant fil brun qui s'était décousu.

Autant dire qu'il sauterait aux yeux de Jilano avec encore plus d'évidence qu'un Ours élastique dans un magasin de framboises.

Ellana jura.

Définitivement de mauvaise humeur, elle décida de s'éloigner u centre pour rejoindre les contours de la ville, près des cours d'eau aux teintes mentholées aux abords de la Porte Sud. Elle avait la connaissance de quelques endroits calmes et peu fréquentés, où elle espérait justement retrouver le sien et reformer un peu de sérénité.

Elle finit par arriver à la fontaine de l'hydriade Gilmeis, dans laquelle la Nymphe de nacre déversait dans une vasque de pierre le contenu de sa lourde jarre inclinée sur l'épaule, libérant une cascade d'eau d'aspect si pur que la jeune Marchombre ne put s'empêcher d'y tremper ses lèvres.

Ce contact lui fit du bien. Inspirant profondément, elle s'assit sur le rebord de granit et entreprit de délier la longue natte qui lui flattait les reins, et savoura le plaisir de sentir le sang circuler plus facilement sous son cuir chevelu.

Soupir de délassement.

Se penchant prudemment, elle examina son reflet à la surface de l'onde, et ne put retenir une grimace. Son visage portait les traces des débuts rocambolesques de son apprentissage de Marchombre. Ses traits étaient tirés, et de nombreuses coupures barraient qui sa joue, qui son front. Une belle ecchymose était en train d'éclore le long de sa tempe, côté droit, et sa lèvre inférieure était largement fendue. Mieux ne valait pas parler du reste de son corps : la manie qu'avait son Maître de vouloir la faire courir chaque matin pendant des heures, sous des torrents glacés en cette saison des pluies, couplé au reste de son entraînement, avait noué ses muscles et fourbu ses membres. Sans compter qu'elle se remettait à peine de son introduction à la Guilde, qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie…

Sans réfléchir, à mesure qu'elle se remémorait les évènements, elle avait approché son visage du flot d'huile qui s'écoulait presque sans remous dans le bassin- tant et si bien qu'elle la toucha du bout du nez.

Elle recula vivement, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, par réflexe plus que par réelle nécessité. L'eau en dessous d'elle avait commencé à résonner en cercle à son immiscion impromptue, s'étendant en cercle de taille croissante en parant de l'endroit qu'elle avait effleuré. Elle observa ce mouvement d'un air songeur, consciente que c'était son intervention qui avait troublé ce délicat équilibre.

Elle prit le temps de s'arrêter pour considérer cette dernière pensée. C'est ça, c'était le mot juste : troublé.

Elle était troublée.

Et ce n'était pas son enveloppe charnelle, bien que percluse de fatigue, qui en était la cause : pas plus que ce facteur n'expliquait les maladresses diverses qui avaient marquées sa journée. La rambarde manquée de peu alors qu'elle s'élançait d'un toit à l'autre ce matin, manquée alors que le saut représentait un effort ridicule et qu'elle avait été capable de le faire mille fois auparavant. Son incapacité à trouver une réponse pertinente à l'abruti en terrasse de taverne et qui l'avait abordé en des termes particulièrement grivois et laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Plus grave peut-être, la lueur inquiète dans les yeux de ce petit garçon à qui elle avait adressé un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'emparait d'une pomme sur un étalage…

Ellana Caldin se sentait indéniablement perdue. Quelque chose en elle la fuyait alors qu'une angoisse naissante et d'origine inconnue prenait peu à peu ses quartiers en son esprit, parasite malvenu noircissant ses pensées.

La conséquence de cette maladie de l'invisible était que son apprentissage en pâtissait. Et elle connaissait quelqu'un à qui cela n'allait pas du tout faire plaisir…

* * *

 **oOo**

-Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, jeune apprentie.

-Plus bavarde, vraiment ? S'inquiéta-t-elle faussement. Alors que je m'efforce d'amender ma conduite en me remettant de moi-même dans le droit chemin : celui du respect révérencieux, de l'admiration immédiate et logique que peut inspirer une présence telle que la vôtre face à une novice comme moi. Je suis désespérée : mon repentir actif ne convint-il donc personne ?

-Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, répéta Jilano. Mais je suis rassuré de constater que tu es toujours aussi insolente. Attrape !

-Hé ! Protesta-t-elle, s'élançant d'un bond gracieux dans l'espoir d'intercepter la petite outre qui contenait l'Ambroisie parfumée à la phlox étoilée qu'elle avait rapportée de leur dernier voyage à Tintiane. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à pénétrer l'enceinte qui abritait la Confrérie des Rêveurs…en revanche elle avait pu explorer la ville et ses marchés, et était tombée sur un artisan à l'étalage bariolé qui lui avait vanté les mérites de cette boisson, qu'elle avait dû laisser à sa place en cause de son prix significatif.

Le soir même, elle avait découvert le contenant en peau de Siffleur soigneusement caché sous quelques affaires dans son sac de voyage. L'homme aux longs cheveux avait continué à siffloter d'un air innocent en pansant son cheval, mais elle commençait à trop bien le connaître pour ignorer qu'elle lui devait cette attention. Comment avait-il su, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville à échanger des propos doctes avec Maître Carboist, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle ne lui en était pas moins reconnaissante, et guettait l'occasion pour lui donner, à son tour, quelques rêves en bouteille.

C'était l'un des aspects de leur relation qu'elle aimait le plus, et qui la rendait chaque jour plus admirative : elle n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer _verbalement_ avec son Maître : il la comprenait, devinant la moindre contrariété à ses battements de cils, décelant sa joie au moindre frémissement de ses lèvres, anticipant ses questions sans jamais chercher à les stopper, décelant le doute quand il prenait ses quartiers en elle.

C'était à cela que se référait sa première remarque.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent, et notons que la jeune fille attrapa à son grand soulagement l'outre en vol. Mais ce fut tout juste… Elle jeta un coup d'œil presque coupable en direction du Marchombre, mais son expression demeura insondable, son visage neutre, lisse à toute interprétation de sa pensée.

-Suis-moi, dit-il simplement.

Elle ne perdit pas son temps à lui demander une explication : avec Jilano, elle savait que les choses se déroulaient en temps bien définis, et que chaque étape était mesurée, dosée parce que cela était nécessaire. Il ne répondait jamais à ses interrogations d'un coup : il ne lui avait jamais infligé cette brutalité, laissant à chaque fois la compréhension monter dans son cœur d'elle-même. Sans doute avait-il perçu bien des choses dans son regard, et elle savait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse aux interrogations qu'elle ne lui avait pas posée. Aussi, la suivit-elle docilement, cherchant à mouler ses pas exactement dans les siens, dans une tentative pour se rassurer.

* * *

 **oOo**

Cette nuit-là, ils contemplèrent la capitale de loin : pas question d'escalader ses tours fuselées pour profiter des chatoiements de la lumière sur ses passerelles Dédalesques arachnéennes. Au contraire, il l'éloigna des éclats de la ville, en direction d'un Pic connu pour être un nid à Tigre des plaines et dont elle ignorait le nom.

A son pied, il lui fit attacher les chevaux au tronc d'un arbre dans un endroit qu'il jugea suffisamment hors d'atteinte des fauves, puis sans mot dire commença son ascension sur le sentier caillouteux, s'enfonçant à chaque pas dans une obscurité d'autant plus complète que d'épais nuages masquaient les lumières célestes nocturnes, et que le vent était déterminé à rester en dehors de l'histoire pour le moment.

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard : il la replongeait délibérément en plein dans le traumatisme qu'avait constitué pour elle l'épreuve de l'Ahn-Ju.

Les détails lui revinrent en mémoire avec une acuité saisissante, l'agrippant aux trippes : elle se revit perdue dans les ténèbres, épiant le souffle mortel de son adversaire, le sifflement de la lame qui lui avait mordu la chair et menaçait de faire bien plus encore…

Inspirant profondément, elle pris la résolution de rester calme. Reproduisant exactement chaque mouvement, chaque pas que faisait son aîné sur le sentier, elle entreprit de progresser à son tour parmi le roc et la végétation.

Pour un bien piètre résultat. Elle se retrouva plus d'une fois sur les genoux, ses paumes se creusant un peu plus en plaies de devoir empêcher sa tête de heurter le sol systématiquement. Lui continuait son ascension, en silence, implacable et sans l'attendre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils se retrouvèrent face à une paroi de pierre verticale, qu'elle devina à tâtons. En quelques mouvements souples, il fut hors de sa portée. Ellana ne ressentit plus la présence de son Maître : il l'avait laissée afin de poursuivre sa propre ascension.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne l'accompagnait pas, aussi le sentiment d'insécurité ne fit que croître en elle. Les mille bruits insignifiants autour d'elle, l'écho de la respiration des plantes et les inflexions du rocher se heurtaient au silence lancinant qui semblait ne jamais devoir se taire.

Malgré elle, l'émotion lui serra la gorge, elle sentit les larmes affluer dangereusement à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il ? Une semaine à peine s'était écoulée depuis sa blessure, si son corps avait rapidement guérit, l'empreinte du souvenir, elle, était imprimée beaucoup plus profondément. N'était-ce pas assez, de souffrir une fois ?

Elle aurait pu s'échauffer encore plus avant, oubliant que Jilano était celui qui avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver une Sentinelle pouvant l'emmener chez les Rêveurs d'un pas sur le côté, oubliant l'inquiétude que ne cherchait pas à dissimuler ces yeux bleus, oubliant qu'elle était son élève et qu'il lui était attaché profondément. Mais un évènement l'en empêcha : déchirant d'un coup de croc l'épaisse ouate insonore de la nuit, un Tigre des plaines manifesta, au loin, quelque part, son mécontentement.

Au lieu de la faire sursauter, de l'enfoncer encore un peu dans la frayeur, ce bruit eut un effet revigorant sur l'ancienne Petite qu'elle était. Inspirant profondément, elle joignit les mains et orienta ses doigts vers la Terre, plus attentive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Le calme était revenu aussi vite que le fauve l'avait troublé, mais le monde entier venait de prendre une dimension nouvelle pour Ellana. Inspirant profondément, elle se concentra sur les flux d'énergie qu'elle sassait et ressassait par le nez.

Puis, peu à peu, elle étendit sa conscience au reste. Elle sentit le pouls régulier de son cœur, la pulsation du sang dans ses veines. Le poids de l'air moite sur sa peau, les infimes goutes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa nuque.

Plus loin, encore.

Elle prit conscience de son poids sur la terre, de la force millénaire des minéraux sous ses pieds : ce constat la saisit avec tant de force qu'elle se mit à trembler, prenant la pleine mesure de l'énergie tectonique qui secouait les fondements du monde. Autour, elle entendit la respiration calme des chlorophylles, les tapements des insectes sur les feuilles. Loin, très loin, le moelleux des coussinets d'un prédateur battant le chemin.

Encore plus imposant était l'aura familière qui patientait pour elle là-haut.

Ellana ne rompit pas cet équilibre. Pas encore : la compréhension naissait à peine en elle, délicate et puissante comme un bourgeon qui éclot.

Enfin, la joie jaillit puissamment en elle, issue d'une source qui s'était momentanément tarit, et un sourire immense lui barra le visage.

Sûre d'elle, désormais, elle entreprit son ascension.

Elle retrouvait ses réflexes : sa poigne était ferme chaque fois qu'elle agrippait une prise, au bout d'une dizaine de mètre, elle prit conscience que l'escalade se révèlerait être une simple formalité. Au bout d'une merveilleuse demi-heure d'effort, elle posa enfin le pied sur le sommet : plateau au sol irrégulier, ça et là des stalactites aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs.

L'apprentie se mut entre elles, évitant les pièges avec autant d'aisance que s'il eût fait jour, avant de rejoindre celui dont la force l'avait menée à cet endroit.

-Alors, cette montée? Le nargua-t-elle, moqueur.

\- Une vraie promenade de santé et si je ne m'abuse, un peu déficiente en surprise, répartit-elle avec effronterie.

-Même dans l'obscurité ?

-Quelle obscurité ? Feignit-elle de s'étonner, il n'y a pas besoin de lumière, à ce que je sache.

-Et pourquoi donc, jeune apprentie ? fit-il, miroir de sa propre malice.

-Parce qu'on peut toujours voir avec le cœur, même quand le reste du monde reste invisible à nos yeux.

Elle sentit le sourire emplit de fierté du Maître Marchombre, et elle le recueillit avec émotion.

Silencieusement, ombres parmi les ombres, ils effectuèrent une série de mouvements gracieux sous un ciel qui commençait à laisser entrevoir sa myriade d'astres. Le vent revint dans un sursaut, les nuages s'éloignèrent, ce fut la fin du règne de la Nuit.

Sous les étoiles, Jilano et Ellana demeurèrent les yeux fermés, bougeant chacun au rythme du son des battements du cœur de l'autre dans une harmonie parfaite.

Enfin sereine, Ellana offrit quelques mots en offrande à Sélène bienveillante, vibrants du bien-être qui vivait en elle.

 _Collecte des derniers fragments de lune  
Harmonie du corps et de l'esprit  
Méditation_


	3. Deuxième leçon

Deuxième leçon

 **Uns**

 **oOo  
**

* * *

La journée était radieuse.

Le soleil blanchissait les murs de chaux qui ceignaient le jardin, immense verger dont les arbres ployaient déjà sous le poids brillant de leurs fruits, abricots d'or, cerises rouge sanguin, myrtilles violettes, tous et toutes ronds, riches. Mûrs, ils se mêlaient à la chlorophylle, au parfum des fleurs et à l'arôme si particulier de la cire d'abeille quand elle suinte encore du miel des Industrieuses. Quand il attrapait une pêche, Nillem sentait la bombance de la peau, douce sous ses doigts, tendue, tendue à l'extrême, qu'il crevait d'un coup et sans remord en y plantant avec voracité ses dents, trop heureux de sentir le sirop sucré couler en filet de ses lèvres à sa gorge, rafraîchissant délicieusement sa nuque, apposant un arôme estival à ses joues, et une saveur incomparable sur son palais.

Tout à sa dégustation, il ne remarqua pas –et pour un combattant de sa qualité, cela était notable- le regard plus qu'amusé, ouvertement taquin que Jilano Alhuïn posait sur lui. Si on lui avait posé la question porté par l'atmosphère légère et colorée de cet après-midi, peut-être aurait-il évoqué un souvenir de quand lui-même était alors en formation. Il aurait eut du plaisir à observer la mine déconfite d'Ellana et le hochement incrédule de Nillem s'il leur avait conté qu'un jour, poussé par la tentation, il s'était introduit dans le parc de la cour de l'Empereur lui-même. C'était d'ailleurs Sil'Afian qui l'avait découvert, en personne. Il avait eut affaire non pas à un jeune apprenti dans la force de l'âge comme ç'aurait dût être le cas, mais à un jeune homme sortant à peine de l'adolescence aux doigts rougis par le jus des framboises, la bouche barbouillée de suc, affalé en travers des buissons les mains reposant sur le ventre dont la peau s'était remarquablement gonflée, en proie à une crise de foi qu'Afian put imputer aux dizaines des rangées de buissons alentours qui se retrouvaient mystérieusement dépouillés de leurs biens. L'aventure lui avait valut une sévère remontrance de la part du médecin, puis du jardinier, et il avait dû rester plus d'un mois sur place: le temps de replanter tout ce qu'il avait englouti. Il repensait souvent à cet évènement, avec beaucoup de gaieté, car de là avaient découlées mille péripéties. Surtout, il se rappelait l'éclat vert des yeux d'Esîl, hurlant de rire quand on lui fit la première fois le compte-rendu de l'histoire.

Finalement, il s'en était tiré à bon compte. Mais il ne supportait plus les framboises depuis ce jour.

Personne ne lui posa la question. Le souvenir traversa d'un pas nonchalant le sentier, rendu frivole par la météo, si l'homme aux longs cheveux le contempla à loisir tandis qu'il disparaissait, il ne le fit savoir à personne.

Sayanel Liyyant fidèle à lui-même, avait ressentit la nostalgie qui se manifestait brièvement chez son ami de toujours, mais il le connaissait trop bien pour faire la moindre remarque. Et puis, il aurait été injuste : lui-même n'était pas insensible aux caprices du temps, et il réalisait avec une douceur douloureuse à quel point il était facile de se laisser aller à des pensées mélancoliques, de se retourner vers son passé heureux, quand le cadre devenait idyllique.

Bref, il avait le sentiment que tous évoluaient dans une bulle dorée, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt de laisser éclater.

Tous. Pas toutes.

La journée était radieuse.

Mais Ellana l'était plus encore.

Un épouvantail, vêtu de hardes en guise d'armure, une lance maladroitement plantée dans sa paille se dressant menaçante devant lui, et ayant un seau en bois renversé sur la tête pour casque, faisait office d'adversaire pour la Marchombre.

Elle s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Au début de l'entraînement, la chaleur, la pesanteur dans l'air et les effluves alentours l'avaient brièvement ramollies, annihilant presque sa volonté d'action pour lui suggérer d'aller s'étendre dans l'herbe comme naguère, chez les Petits.

Mais elle n'était plus Ipiu. Elle s'était arrachée à l'emprise de ce demi-songe, et pendant que les garçons autour vaquaient, distraits, à leurs propres rêveries, elle ne s'arrêtait pas une seconde. Une dague dans chaque paume, Ellana sautait, s'élançait, vrillait, assaillait son adversaire-de-fétus sans relâche. A mesure qu'elle progressait dans son exercice, son environnement s'évanouissait de sa pensée. La température cessa de l'incommoder, son habit qui lui collait à la peau à force de sueur ne la démangeait plus. Chaque coup porté raffermissait sa confiance, lui dévoilait une nouvelle étape sur la Voie, et elle se laissa emmener. Légèreté contre pesanteur, souplesse contre rigidité, justesse contre force

Harmonie contre Chaos.

Marchombre.

Un sourire avait fleurit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et l'énergie qui l'animait désormais suffisant à voler à son ciel l'éclat de ses rayons : la lumière de la jeune fille avait eut raison de lui.

Et la bulle éclata.

Jilano se posta quelques pas derrière elle, l'air sérieux et inquisiteur qu'il prenait toujours quand il la narguait intérieurement. Sayanel, assis plus leste qu'une plume sur une branche qui ne faisait même pas mine de se courber sous son poids, jaugea du regard la succession des mouvements de l'apprenti. Et Nillem, avec discrétion et puissance, fit à son tour son entrée dans le jeu.

Et le monde dansa à leur rythme.

Quand ils finirent par s'écrouler, essoufflés, courbatus, ils purent constater que l'herbe était fraîche derrière leurs oreilles, et ils accueillirent ce contact avec un soupir de contentement. Face contre ciel, Nillem remarqua le première la position des astres et le bleu rosissant : la journée toucherait bientôt à sa fin.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient de nouveaux sur leurs pieds, mais il n'était plus question d'en découdre. A l'unisson, ils étendirent leurs bras, arquèrent leurs jambes, pivotèrent les hanches et élancèrent gracieusement leur taille, au fil des mouvements Marchombres qu'ils esquissaient.

Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, Ellana sentit la présence de leurs Maîtres respectifs qui se joignaient à eux. Où bien, avaient-ils deux Maîtres maintenant ? D'ailleurs qui pourrait faire la différence entre Jilano et Sayyanel, se ressemblant comme des frères, malgré leurs disparités physiques flagrantes.

Le temps s'étira. Encore un peu, et il fit complètement nuit. Seulement alors, les apprentis furent autorisés à cesser leurs mouvements. Ils s'attendaient à se sentir soulagés mais, au contraire, un immense bien-être vibrait en eux : ils n'étaient pas du tout fatigués.

Ellana lança un sourire éclatant à Nillem, qui le lui rendit, sentant malgré lui les battements de son cœur s'accélérer pendant qu'il remarquait non pour la première fois, l'éclat particulier et séduisant qu'il décelait dans ces prunelles sombres.

Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage et, soulagé de l'obscurité ambiante, se joignit au mouvement collectif qui se dirigeait désormais droit vers la maison pour une soirée de calme bien mérité.

Ils n'étaient pas fatigués…Mais Jilano nota qu'en revenant de leur toilette, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très bavard. Sans rien dire, il se contenta de s'installer dans un fauteuil, le plus proche du feu, quand son alter-ego s'enfonçait dans un pouf et que les apprentis se contentaient de se couler le long du tapis.

La pièce fut silencieuse encore une dizaine de minute, afin que chacun puisse apprécier le craquellement du feu qui lèche le bois en train de se consumer, le crépitement des flammes sur la pierre du foyer, la douce chaleur tandis qu'au dehors on faisait place à la fraîcheur nocturne, et ensuite, aussi naturelle que l'avait été le silence, la conversation s'engagea.

Lyyant apporta un plateau de victuaille, tandis que son apprenti rompait une miche de pain en tranches grossière, mais d'aspect appétissant. On fit passer de la viande séchée et quelques morceaux de fromage enduits d'une sauce qui fit débat, chacun souhaitant apporter son argument décisif. Jusqu'à ce que…

-J'ai une question, formula Ellana, son regard noir cherchant implacablement celui de son guide. Guide qui soupira ostensiblement, levant les bras au ciel avec théâtralité, passant dans ses cheveux soyeux une main lasse, déclarant d'un air éploré :

-Elle a une question. _Mon_ apprentie a _encore_ une question… quand je pensais avoir eu droit à une journée tranquille, voilà que la paix m'est refusée à l'heure du dîner.

-Est-ce une façon de vous dérober parce que vous pressentez que pour une fois, il y a peut-être une chance que vous ne puissiez pas répondre à mon interrogation ? Railla son interlocutrice.

-D'abord, il y a trop de conditionnel dans ta dernière formulation pour me convaincre que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis. Ensuite : tu sais que je peux répondre à tout.

-Je vous prends à témoin, poursuivit Ellana, jetant un œil aux deux autres hommes présents, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas moi qui fait preuve de forfanterie.

-Privilège qui m'est usuellement réservé, appuya le blond, avec un clin d'œil et un sourire joyeux.

-Jilano, mon ami, dit gravement Sayanel –qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup- j'ai bien peur que ne te sois mis dans une situation délicate. Je t'écoute poser ta question : tu as toute mon attention, jeune damoiselle.

-Tout à l'heure, quand nous nous entraînions dehors, je dois avouer que j'étais particulièrement sereine…lorsque j'étais seule. Non pas que je craignis que l'un d'entre vous dans un faux-mouvement improbable me perturbe, mais je n'arrivais pas à être tranquille. J'observais Nillem ondoyer, Sayanel, léger comme une plume, et vous-même vous mouvoir avec l'agilité qui vous caractérise…pourtant je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Elle laissa la question flotter en suspend, quelques secondes, avant de se tourner d'un air interrogateur vers Jilano.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a deux réponses à cette question, comme à toutes les questions. La réponse du savant, et la réponse du poète. Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier ?

-Celle du savant.

\- Toute expérience d'autrui est celle de l'objectivation. Après avoir passé des années en solitaire, c'est la première fois pour toi que tu te retrouves en fréquentation d'autant de personnes. Tu as perdu-enfin, les as-tu seulement jamais eus ?- les notions d'extériorité : tu as été toi, uniquement toi, intensément toi pendant plus de quinze ans, sans un regard objectif de l'extérieur. Inconsciemment, tu te demandes si tu vas être jugée, comment, ce que les autres perçoivent de toi…Tu as résumé en disant ne pas être à ton aise, mais en vérité tu es seulement en train de t'habituer à recevoir un œil extérieur.

-Et celle du poète ? Intervint Nillem, qui avait écouté avec presque-avidité la première réponse.

-Je est mon miroir, car Je est un Autre.

Enfoncé dans son pouf, Sayanel acquiesça d'un mouvement large de la tête.

Ellana resta songeuse quelques minutes après cet énoncé.

-C'est curieux, finit-elle par avouer, mais je trouve que le poète et le savant se rejoignent beaucoup dans votre explication.

-Pourquoi curieux ? Moi et les Autres, cela n'est-il pas les deux faces d'une même pièce ?

Avec sérénité, Alhuïn se saisit d'un papier sur lequel il écrivit rapidement une ligne au fusain. Puis, il passa le relais à son ami, qui compléta d'une troisième ligne. Le papier arriva sur les genoux des deux apprentis, qui n'eurent pas à hésiter avant d'y apposer une réponse d'un commun accord, l'équilibre retrouvé.

 _Ciel et Homme, Femme et Jour, Terre et Nuit  
Reflet de soi-même, Uns à l'iris miroitant  
Humanité_


	4. Troisième leçon

Je déprime beaucoup en ce moment, et en guise de thérapie j'ai décidé de reprendre cette petite fiction très longtemps laissée de côté...ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas écrit, je sens les raideurs, mais ça me fait trop plaisir de le partager quand même.

 **MERCI** à vos ajouts en fav' et alterts,

 **MERCI** à **Ezezaguna** et **Tinette,** pour leurs retours qui me vont droit au coeur!

* * *

 **oOo**

Troisième leçon

 **Épines**

 **oOo**

* * *

Le sang éclaboussa le mur. La tâche écarlate bien que toute fraîche, n'était pas perceptible sur la pierre sale des entrailles d'Al-Vor, déjà par trop souillée des forfaits de ses habitants ville de voleurs, capitale des crimes de l'Empire.

Si le granit froid en absorba le tribu sans paraître s'émouvoir, l'infortuné malfrat dont la molaire venait de valdinguer l'avait lui en revanche, sentit jaillir, gicler, et en arroser abondamment le visage plein de fureur de son adversaire. Hébété, la bouche en feu, il n'en perdit pour autant pas ses réflexes de combat et se remit bien vite en position de garde, dans l'espoir de parer là-dans-la-pénombre le prochain coup de son adversaire.

Qu'il n'entendit jamais venir. Pas plus que le lendemain en se réveillant dans la boue au même endroit – à quelques mètres près- ne se souviendrait-il du visage de la foudre qui lui était tombée dessus. Rapide comme l'éclair, l'atémi avait jaillit et laissé le malchanceux au tapis, terrassé de douleur.

Ses complices gisaient non loin de lui, frappés du même mal ou était-ce un bien ? Recroquevillée derrière un tas de caisses, la silhouette frêle d'un petit garçon, pâle et couvert de suie, claquait toujours des dents au point de n'oser sortir de sa cachette, bien que tout danger de racket avec lynchage devait désormais être écarté de la part de la bande qui l'avait pris en embuscade.

D'un geste sûr et habile, la dernière personne debout dans la ruelle réajusta ses mitaines de cuir, et en fit craquer l'une après l'autre les phalanges en les étirant avec sur le visage l'air de la douleur que l'on déguste. Après avoir étiré voluptueusement ses mains élégantes, il entreprit de se dénouer les muscles du dos à l'aide d'une série de petits exercices ce qu'il fit en sifflotant, un air de triomphe sur les lèvres.

-Tu peux sortir, tu sais, adressa-t-il finalement à l'enfant qui tressaillit et sembla vouloir se fondre avec le bois derrière lui. Avec ce que je leur ai donné, ils ne se relèveront pas de sitôt…pour ceux qui seront capable de se relever.

Et il éclata d'un rire mi-frais mi-sauvage, découvrant des dents blanches sur un visage qui restait maculé de rouge. L'enfant ferma les yeux, et le rire de Jilano se tarit aussitôt à la source de sa satisfaction. Eh bien, quoi ! n'était-il pas heureux, ce va-nu-pied de minuit, qu'il soit passé par là au moment où ces brutes allaient lui fiche une raclée qui l'aurait probablement laissé mort sur place ? Il ne devait pas être conscient du nombre de cadavres de gamins de son âge que les gardes s'amusaient à compter lors de leur ronde matinale, ni qu'il avait été près de compter parmi eux. Enfin, il ne demandait pas la lune : un merci et il en serait quitte. Non ? Décidément, ce crapaud ingrat commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Le jeune homme blond fronça le sourcil et claqua la langue d'un air impatient. Il ouvrit la bouche pour adresser une brusque rodomontade au garçon, et fut interrompu dans son élan par une troisième voix.

-Il ne sortira pas.

Le jeune homme se retourna dans un sursaut, paniqué malgré lui car pris de vitesse : il n'avait entendu, il n'avait vu, il n'avait sentit personne d'autre dans la ruelle une fraction de seconde auparavant. Et alors qu'une nouvelle présence se manifestait il éprouvait une gêne…un malaise , en fait. L'idée qu'on eût pu le surprendre et l'éliminer froidement d'un coup d'arme blanche pendant qu'il essayait de faire entendre raison à ce bébé pleurnicheur ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Grisé de sa victoire, il était ébranlé dans la conviction de sa suprématie, sentiment peu commun pour lui qui était demeuré jusqu'alors, invaincu dans ce qu'il considérait comme _ses_ recoins d'Al-Vor.

Et donc cela n'était pas rien. Fronçant les sourcils cette fois-ci, il fit enfin face au nouvel arrivant, qui ne prit aucune précaution, ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler ni sa venue, ni sa présence…

-Tu cherches un adversaire à ta mesure.

…ou les motifs de son immiscion soudaine.

Jilano se renfrogna, d'abord. Il inspira longuement, expira avec exaspération et fit craquer ses poings afin de garder son calme, autant que possible. Décidément, sa ballade au clair d'étoiles se transformait en une bien drôle de soirée et il ne serait pas mécontent tient, de retrouver la netteté d'une boisson au coin du feu.

Il examina son agresseur d'un œil critique. Sortie de la pénombre, une femme à la chevelure courte, flamboyante et ondulée, se meuvait tranquillement sur la terre battue. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa démarche car il lui semblait qu'elle glissait sur le sol comme une eau se répand. Elle était vêtue simplement, d'habits noirs sans ornements, mais dont la coupe parfaite épousait même la plus infime de ses respiration. Son visage indiquait qu'elle devait être proche de la quarantaine, mais ses yeux verts, rieurs, étaient ceux d'une petite écolière qui vient de commettre quelque méfait.

Calme, silencieuse, insondable : elle n'avait jusqu'alors posé aucune question, mais marqué des constatations. Rien dans son attitude ne démontrait qu'elle se sentait menacée ou indisposée par la pile de corps répandus sur une dizaine de mètres, ni que la cause apparente de leur déroute lui inspirât quel-qu'appréhension que ce soit. Il y avait chez cette femme un mélange de force inébranlable, de vitalité et d'espièglerie tel qu'il faillit en être frappé définitivement de respect. Mais s'il avait été sage, il aurait perdu toute chance de s'accomplir et de faire le chemin vers l'homme qu'il est par la suite devenu. A la grande satisfaction du Destin, l'arrogance de ses dix-sept ans et l'adrénaline des derniers combats lui ont bien pendus la langue devant _elle_ , pour la première, pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

-Bonsoir, articula-t-il d'une voix particulièrement audible. Comme ces messieurs étendus inanimés autour de toi te l'apprendront, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui. Et donc, soit on se bat – et je ne me tiendrait pas responsable des conséquences de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ensuite – soit tu passes gentiment ton chemin en silence, en méditant sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas importuner autrui lorsque l'on est soi-même…dans une position de faiblesse.

Il darda un regard dur pour faire bonne mesure sur son visage pendant son discours, marquant espérait-il, son assurance et sa supériorité. Mais en rencontrant les pupilles de son interlocutrice, il se retint de tressaillir comme un frisson lui parcourait l'échine : en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il ne s'était pas heurté à un mur, il avait l'impression de se cogner contre une _lame._ L'iris en face luisait d'un éclat beaucoup plus clair et tranchant, il n'y avait plus de trace de plaisanterie ou de moquerie : visiblement elle connaissait son affaire et le prenait très au sérieux. Sans céder à la provocation verbale, et annonça très méthodiquement :

-Tu as posé tes conditions à mon tour d'énoncer les miennes. Cet enfant ne sortira pas des ombres. Tu cherches un adversaire à ta mesure. Je vais pulvériser l'entièreté de la personne que tu as toujours été dans un moment.

Concis, mathématique. Elle s'approcha encore, si peu, et attendit. Ce que Jilano ne fit pas : escomptant sur l'effet de surprise pour lui donner un avantage, il avait souplement glissé et asséné un coup de pied puissant à l'endroit où se tenait son adversaire.

Une seconde trop tard. Lent, beaucoup trop lent…Usant à peine de sa propre force, la femme s'était déplacée à la vitesse d'un rayon de lune pour se saisir de son avant bras qu'elle fit basculer délicatement dans le sens de l'élan qu'avait pris Jilano. Entraîné par le mouvement, il se cogna d'abord – et à son tour – contre la pierre froide dans un craquement sinistre, puis s'étala le corps en équerre aux pieds de la rousse qui avait en tout et pour tout, à peine esquissé trois mouvements.

Elle baîlla en sortant de sa poche de cœur une montre à gousset.

-Mmph, il commence à être tard. Écoute bien, je vais te donner une réponse à ces trois questions que tu te poses, bien que tu n'oses pas leur faire franchir la barrière de tes lèvres.

Pointant du doigt l'entassement de caisses.

-Un. Ce garçon ne sortira des ombres pas tant que tu garderas une posture menaçante. Tu lui fais peur. Sans rire, tu viens probablement de faire une démonstration de testostérone qui a dû te paraître à couper le souffle, mais qui a juste laissé l'impression d'un prédateur horrible à ce gamin. A rire démoniquement, avec le visage couvert de sang dans cet horrible décor, il est logique qu'il n'ait pas voulu s'approcher de toi, ni même oser croiser ton regard.

Ce fut la première épine qui se planta dans l'âme de Jilano.

-Deux. La raison pour laquelle, poursuivit son bourreau lancée comme une machine, tu t'es laissé aller à un tel spectacle, c'est que tu es en perte de repères, et que tu doutes de ta propre force. Tu penses qu'en te confrontant à des brutes avinées tu t'octroies un peu de valeur à toi-même quand en réalité tu es vain, et que tu n'as même pas la plus vague notion de ce qu'un vrai combat signifie.

Ce fut la deuxième épine qui se planta dans l'âme de Jilano.

-Trois, parce que la vérité tient toujours sur trois lignes…Ton âme est encroûtée du pus d'une vie de petits bonheurs faciles et de joies médiocres de malfrat.

Ce fut la troisième épine qui se planta dans l'âme de Jilano, et elle lui faisait plus mal que les deux autres réunies, car elle touchait là à une vérité essentielle : il n'avait aucun argument à y opposer…

-Debout.

Avant qu'elle ne lui en intima l'ordre, il n'avait pas réalisé que si le choc avait été rude, sa chute n'avait pas entraîné de séquelle sérieuse qui l'empêchait de se remettre sur pieds. Mais la honte le clouait au sol, une honte telle qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien en faire la découverte pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Lève-toi maintenant, gros paresseux. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on ressent de l'autre côté de la barrière ?

-…j'ai mal.

-J'ai mal, _qui ?_

-Madame. J'ai mal, Madame.

-Et honte, aussi ?

-Je suis mort de honte, Madame.

-Normal, je connais quelqu'un qui été un vilain _, vilaaaaiiiiin,_ garçon…

Trop mortifié au départ pour s'en apercevoir, il finit tout de même par entendre le retour de cette malice, du ton moqueur de cette mordeuse qui venait de le croquer et s'esclaffait maintenant joyeusement à ses dépends. Levant la tête, il fut stupéfait de constater qu'elle ne riait pas seule : le petit garçon dont la détresse avait tout déclenché se laissait aller à s'esclaffer lui aussi. Et pour tout dire, Jilano lui-même percevant l'ironie de la situation, se prit à sourire, désabusé.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, l'expression de ton visage en est nettement amélioré.

-Même couvert de sang ?

-Tes traits sont un peu cachés, c'est tout ce qui compte : ton visage a une architecture des plus hasardeuses, pauvre enfant.

Le petit garçon rit franchement, et Jilano aussi. Il était encore touché, mais étrangement, il ne souffrait plus. Acceptant sa mobilité, il se remit sur ses jambes comme il put.

-A qui dois-je cette splendide leçon de modestie, _Madame_ ?

Elle sourit découvrant ses dents éclatantes, et son visage était beau.

-Madame…répéta-t-elle, j'y prendrais goût pour un peu, c'est un peu formel mais ça sonne bien pour un professeur…

-En fait, se ravisa-t-il, je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de commencer. Je m'appelle Jilano Alhuin.

Et il ploya la nuque.

-Esîl, prononça-t-elle doucement.

Et elle le redressa.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants, le temps de n'être soudainement plus que deux dans la ruelle qui était si banale une heure avant.

-Jilano Alhuin, prononça-t-elle. De tous mes semblables, je suis certainement celle qui ait le plus répété à quel point j'honnissais l'idée de devenir Maître un jour. Mais en te voyant, je ne sais plus : c'est comme si l'univers tout entier me criait qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que nous nous rencontrions ici.

Le vert accrocha le bleu.

-Jilano, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes Maître et Apprenti. Je prends la responsabilité de te guider le long de la Voie.

-Sans me demander mon avis ? Fit-il mine de s'offusquer.

-C'est toi-même qui a scellé l'accord en commençant avec tes « _Madame »_ …

-J'étais dans une position de faiblesse.

-Tant que je suis dans les parages tu seras toujours dans une position de faiblesse, autant prendre les bonnes habitudes d'emblée.

-Maître Esîl, prononça-t-il respectueusement. Maître Esîl…Mais Maître de quoi ?

Il lui semblait qu'un monde nouveau se déployait à ses pieds, que le ciel était refait à neuf, qu'il vivait une deuxième naissance. Ses iris se firent perçantes, ses traits fiévreux.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler des Marchombres ?

-Marchombre, répéta-t-il rêveur et goûtant le mot du bout des lèvres. Marchombre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Jilano, tu es un élève chanceux, c'est déjà ta deuxième leçon. Toutes les questions ont deux réponses, la réponse du savant, et celle du poète. Pour un savant, les Marchombre sont une guilde secrète de l'Empire dont les membres sont soit des voleurs, soit des bons à rien. Pour le poète, le Marchombre…

Elle se tut. En silence, Esîl se pencha pour ramasser une pierre un peu plus blanche que les autres, dont elle se servit comme d'une craie à un endroit où la terre était suffisamment lisse. Et elle traça quelques mots, et en se courbant encore il put distinguer trois phrases.

Toutes les vérités ont trois lignes.

 _Simplicité glorieuse, puissance de l'humilité, danse immobile_

 _Cercle de l'Harmonie, fleurs de printemps, rondes humaines_

 _Marchombres_

Et les trois épines de douleur fusionnèrent dans sa chair pour céder la place à une joie infinie.

 **oOo**


End file.
